The Tri Elves
by Aya Eliya
Summary: What if elves from Gaea were sent to the illusionary moon as infants, and found a way to return? This is the story of three elves, Ananda, Daley, and Rosalyn…
1. Ananda Leaves First

The Tri Elves

_By: Aya Eliya_

What if elves from Gaea were sent to the illusionary moon as babes, and found a way to return? This is the story of three elves, Ananda, Daley, and Rosalyn…

Disclaimer: I did not create elves, Escaflowne, Atlantis, or any other great accomplishments of Fantasy writing. Escaflowne belongs to the lovely people who own it as you read this, Atlantis was thought up by some great story teller I don't know, and elves are an ancient race who I found out about in JRR Tolkien's books. My morphed version of them is mine, along with the idea of having them on Gaea.

Thanks: Special thanks to Elven Princess, Joy King, and Dhanushka Mendis, who encouraged me to put elves and Escaflowne together.

Notes: This is my first Esca fic, and I have not seen the entire series as it was intended to be viewed, so my information may be incorrect. When I have seen the entire show, I will revise my fic and edit anything that is incorrect. My chapters usually start out short, but lengthen later on.

Though no lyrics are in this chapter, there will be in nearly every chapter after this. They can be found at www.rockerboo.com/kayaki/ficmusic.html

Flames policy: All flames will be given to Dilandau, for his enjoyment.

Chapter 1 – Ananda Leaves First 

"Ananda!"

The Indian girl named Ananda Kryos had emerald green eyes turned her head to the left, her midnight black hair flying over her shoulder, flying over her right shoulder. She was of average height, wearing unusual clothes, as she was headed for a gymnastic practice with her friends at the gym. Her friend Rosalyn, one she'd intended to meet at the gym, had called her name.

She slowed her energetic exercise of running on the fine spring morning to a slow walk, giving her friend time to catch up to her.

"What is it, Ros-a-lyn?"

Ananda elongated her friend's name, out of pure mischief, as she knew Rosalyn hated her name being said with an aw sound instead of the oh her mother had meant to come after the R.

Rosalyn was a tall young woman, about five foot seven with a light chocolate hair color, with dark and light tints to it. Her eyes were a cerulean blue, which turned to a light ice color when she was angry, and midnight blue when she was scared or upset. But it took a lot to scare Rosalyn Veroni. She was more athletically inclined, fine leg muscles attributed to five years of soccer games and leagues.

Rosalyn sighed, rolling her eyes. "You will never give up the fact that Timothy said my name wrong, will you?"

Ananda grinned. "Well, you only spent a year worshipping the ground he walked on."

Rosalyn blushed, remembering her eighth grade crush. She pouted, "It wasn't fair that you told him in Gym, might I remind you, the ONLY class we don't share?"

Ananda giggled. "Hey, if I didn't tell him, you'd still be describing how his left bang falls just _so_ in his right eye, because he hasn't had a hair cut."

Rosalyn sighed, and rolled her eyes again. "Are you sure that's all he said, 'Oh, you mean R_aw_salyn?' Are you _sure_ that's all he said?"

Rosalyn was still fishing for details when Daley Relen-Darlian, the human spring (the last of the gymnastic trio), rammed right at Ananda's left and Rosalyn's right shoulders. Ananda sprang away just in time, having been waiting for her other friend's approach, but Rosalyn had been too absorbed in pleading for info. 

Daley got Rosalyn to the ground before Rosalyn was able to throw Daley off her. Daley went flying over Ananda's head—giggling. "I _finally_ got her, Ananda!"

Rosalyn rubbed her elbow, still a little sore from the digging it did into the dirt. She grumbled about over excited girl, and scowled.

Ananda smiled. "Getting miss no-one-can-ever-sneak-up-on-me is very impressive, Daley."

As the trio walked deeper into the woodsy park, 14 silent young men pursued them.

Daley's eyes sparkled. "What'd I miss?"

Daley was shorter than the other two by a minimal margin. Standing five foot three, she was a mere two inches shorter than Ananda, but a full four from five foot seven Rosalyn. She had strawberry blonde hair that had several thin streaks of light brown in it. Her eyes were a warm amber, and she seemed very slight and fragile, but she was the school's best gymnast, and was the most flexible of the three.

Rosalyn did her trademark sigh and rolling her eyes. The fact that Ananda and Daley could perfectly imitate her as she did it attested to the frequency it appeared. Rosalyn threw blades of grass into her friends hair. "Stop it!"

Giggling, the girls had a ten minute grass fight. It took them just as long to take all the grass out, but they did that while going even deeper into the copse of trees.

"As I was _saying,_" Rosalyn emphasized the fact that she had been trying to say something. But the other two erupted into laughter as Rosalyn's face turned white with fear when something crawled onto her hand that was removing a leaf. Glaring at her friends, Rosalyn brought her thumb and fore finger together, crushing the insect.

"Ananda was teasing me about Timothy."

Daley continued to laugh. "Timothy Vane? I thought she'd crushed your pride by talking to him today."

Ananda smiled wickedly. "Oh, but I did. She just wanted to know every syllable I said to him, and he replied with."

Rosalyn lightly punched the Indian girl. "Shut up, you!" Her eyes sparkled to show she was teasing. But several boys from middle school knew and several from high school would soon know that she was not a girl to pick a fight with, because she was not a weak fighter. Which would come in handy very shortly.

"Ananda Kryos." Fourteen boys surrounded the trio of girls. They wore strange black armor, which seemed rather frightening to Daley. "You will come with us."

Rosalyn instantly stood in front of Daley, instinctively protecting the youngest. 

A boy with blue trim on his black uniform sneered at Rosalyn. "Who says we want a _shrimp_ like her, or a _giant_ like you?"

Rosalyn's hand snapped out so fast that Miguel didn't have time to react. He cupped his cheek, and glowered at Rosalyn. "You'll pay for that." He hissed.

Rosalyn smiled sweetly. "But I'm just a li'l ole girlie. I thought boys were never supposed to hurt li'l 'uns lak me." Ananda smiled at her accent.

The boy drew his sword, and cut his thumb. He touched it to Rosalyn's forehead. "I, Lavariel Miguel, will kill you when we return, or I will die trying!"

Rosalyn burst out laughing. "You bust in on our walk through the woods, then command my friend to go with you who knows where, and then you say you're going to kill me and if you can't, kill yourself? What backwards world have we all fallen into?"

As the group tightened their knot around the trio, Daley and Rosalyn flanked Ananda.

Rosalyn was done joking. Her eyes flashed fire. "Why should she do anything you tell her to?" Rosalyn's finger and glare accused Miguel, along with the rest of the slayers.

  


The slayers from Zaibach shifted uneasily. This was supposed to be a very simple mission. Someone was paying Dilandau a great sum of money to bring back the girl with the Gaean symbol, and Ananda had it in her hair—the Caliopse blossom, in a silver cast. There were supposed to be three girls, but Rosalyn and Daley didn't have theirs out. So they were to grab at least one, to keep Dilandau from killing them upon their return, then search thoroughly after the girl had been questioned.

Ananda, Daley and Rosalyn were back to back to back with each other. Ananda smiled at the nearest slayer. "Triplette cut." The boy who had very light blonde hair flinched. What was that supposed to—" 

Before he could understand it, the girls were running in three different directions. The group split into three. The girl obviously felt friendship towards these two, and capturing them would be their key to getting her. 

The light blonde boy and another with a darker hair color, and a circular hair cut followed Ananda. 

Miguel of course set off after Rosalyn. 

And the remaining 11 stopped Daley.

Daley was the first caught. She had the disadvantage of being the shortest, but that was the one thing she lacked that her friends didn't—longer legs.

Daley's first victim was a boy with longer purplish hair. He grabbed her left knee, and received a solid kick in the chin. He started to relax his hold to slide his glove down to her ankle where she couldn't get him as well, but that was all it took for Daley to move out of his grasp. Her leg came free, and she slithered away, but a boy with whitish hair grasped her elbow. She did a double take at his hairstyle, then bit his hand. The boy cried out, and let go. The boy with purple and the with white plus one with darker purple held Daley's arm and legs. Daley continued to struggle, but knew she couldn't break free. She glared at her captors. "I thought you wanted Ananda." The boy with the lighter purple hair smiled. "Of course we do. You're just bait."

Rosalyn raced through the trees, well aware of Miguel's quick footsteps behind her. His harsh breathing got closer until she felt a tight grip on her left wrist. Her wrist was quickly wrenched up and to her right shoulder. Her right wrist was passed into the hand that held her left. Miguel's breath warmed her neck, and Rosalyn fought to stay angry.

Miguel fought to keep his mission on his mind. This girl, who he'd sworn to kill, was getting under his skin. It was like he had to prove himself worthy of her, but she was a mere mortal, no matter how elf-like her clothes and height seemed to be.

With her arms pinned like that, the pain made her forget the funny feeling she had. She kicked her foot back and kicked until it connected with his armor. With an exhalation of air, he let her go. She whirled around, and smiled at him. He grinned back at her.

Miguel didn't know what he was thinking, but he fell directly on top of her. Pinned to the ground, he felt a great sense of relief. She couldn't harm him. She made a muffled sound, and Miguel quickly picked her up, and cradled her in his arms, crushing her to his chest, to stop her from moving—or so he told himself.

Rosalyn found herself nearly crushed beneath the weight of the dragonslayer Miguel. She mumbled a curse, and for some reason he got up and crushed her against his chest, no doubt just to keep her from fighting. For some reason she couldn't fight against him any longer. It was as if her anger had all melted away. Rosalyn couldn't help but wish that Miguel would hold her in his arms forever.

Daley watched Rosalyn and Miguel approach. She smiled. She had a feeling that Rosalyn wouldn't mind staying with Miguel a little longer. In fact, she thought it might cool both of their hot tempers if they did stay together. They both resembled piles of mush, unsure of anything. Yes, both their faces were masks, but Daley was long used to deciphering walls of stones into feelings. She _had_ known Rosalyn since she was three, after all. And from the way the other slayers were nodding at each other, Daley knew that her guess about Miguel's feelings wasn't too far off, either.

The two strongest 'slayers(you decide who ^^) held the two girls tightly against each other, restraining them for the other 10 to tie them up. Miguel smirked at Rosalyn. The ropes tied to her legs bit into her flesh, drawing blood. Rosalyn gathered some onto her thumbnail, and waited for Miguel's laughing face to come closer. When it did, she flicked it onto his forehead. She grinned in triumph. "Now we are evenly matched, Miguel." Miguel's fury filled face did little to appease Daley's worry that the two's sparring relationship wouldn't end in injury. Now they both had sworn to kill each other.

Ananda stopped suddenly in a convenient tree hollow. She looked back as Daley cried out in pain. Ananda's eyes darkened into a dark sea of green. Harming her friend was their mistake. They would pay. 

Gatti, who'd been following her closest, ran straight by her, assuming she'd gathered speed, and disappeared ahead. Chesta, who was slightly slower today, stopped for a breath, leaning on the tree that Ananda hid in. 

Ananda silently crept around the tree, and wrapped her left arm around Chesta's neck. The boy found breathing harder. Ananda cleverly titled the boy against the tree so that he couldn't harm her. She smiled. The Dragon Slayers had thought two hostages would bring her willingly. However, for all she knew, they'd kill her friends whether she went willingly or not. 

Gatti stood in front of Ananda, assessing what he was seeing. Before he could react, Ananda had a dagger from her waist against Chesta's throat. She smiled. "Well, it's only fair for me to use your own tactics against you, isn't it?"

Gatti escorted Ananda back to camp, where she sat calmly. Chesta was forced to sit by force. Miguel glared at Ananda. Ananda smiled back.

"I offer a simple proposition to you. You release my friends, I release yours. It's simple enough, isn't it?" The dragon slayers nodded miserably. 

Half of them (spurred on by Miguel), had begun to believe that the other two might be elves, also. Then they would return with more than Dilandau had expected, and wouldn't be lashed against upon their late return.

Daley and Rosalyn's bonds were cut, and Ananda sheathed her dagger. Chesta quickly regained himself, but hid behind Gatti and Miguel for much of the time afterwards. 

As Miguel released Rosalyn, he let his lips brush her cheek. Her body shivered, despite the strict control Rosalyn usually maintained over her actions. For some reason, her body didn't listen when Miguel was near.

Dallet smiled at Miguel. "You're cruel, you know that?" Miguel smiled smugly. 

The Dragon Slayers took out chains. Ananda didn't move. They opened the clasps and approached her. Ananda bit her lip, but didn't cry out. Showing weakness would only bring Daley and Rosalyn pain. 

Rosalyn tried to push through. Dallet and Guimel roughly shoved the two girls away from Ananda. "Unless you want some unnecessary pain, I'd run, girl." Rosalyn kicked Dallet in the head. "And if you want to live longer than Miguel," Here she smirked at the mentioned slayer. "I'd watch how you treat Ananda." 

Ananda forced a smile onto her face, forcing herself to appear cheerful. If they knew how frightened she was, the slayers would laugh, and her friends would fret. 

As Chesta and Gatti picked her up, Gatti noted that she didn't flinch. She had braced her body extraordinarily well. The 12 remaining slayers opened a black sphere, and Chesta and Gatti wedged her inside. On some unspoken signal, the fifteenth slayer revealed fifteen giant robots that had some invisibility cloak on. 

Rosalyn watched, tears streaming down her cheeks. Daley's knees slipped, and she kneeled, glaring at the black/purplish robots. 

The robots put their shoulders together, and disappeared. Gatti's robot's hand grasped the black pearl, and it disappeared. Daley hung her head, in defeat.

As the robots marched away, Miguel looked up from his controls. He'd heard a distinct ping. He turned, and heard another two sounds. There, by his heel, was the girl. Miguel contemplated stepping on her, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Using her ears, Rosalyn could hear where the giant machines were. So she began gathering stone, and striking them, forgetting the folly. She couldn't sit there and do _nothing_, after all.

When the robots reached the edge of the park, they became visible. Rosalyn noted that they couldn't fly with invisibility cloaks on. She smiled. They all appeared, and launched themselves in the air. Last to leave was Miguel's. Rosalyn just _knew_ it was his robot. It's face plate faced her. Both machine and mortal faced each other for a time, neither moving. With a sudden movement, the last guymelef of Zaibach was airborne, and leaving her behind. 

Rosalyn's fist clenched. "You'll pay." She hissed. As they continued to fly towards their unseen destination, she raised her fist. "Do you hear me? You—will—pay!" she screamed. She imagined destroying their 'melefs one by one, and smiled to herself. A proper end for the kidnappers, she decided.

_What about Miguel?_ A taunting voice asked. Rosalyn shook her head, focing herself to ignore her reactions to him. "He'll die, too." But Rosalyn fretted. Could she actually kill him?

TBC 

Author's last note: So how bad was it? Amazing that I got all of this from a piece of notebook paper! Um…I've got three chapters planned, should I even post them? As I said before, this is my first esca fic.


	2. Good Intentions

The Tri Elves

_By: Aya Eliya_

What if elves from Gaea were sent to the illusionary moon as babes, and found a way to return?  This is the story of three elves, Ananda, Daley, and Rosalyn…

Disclaimer: I did not create elves, Escaflowne, Atlantis, or any other great accomplishments of Fantasy writing.  Escaflowne belongs to the lovely people who own it as you read this, Atlantis was thought up by some great story teller I don't know, and elves are an ancient race who I found out about in JRR Tolkien's books.  My morphed version of them is mine, along with the idea of having them on Gaea.

Thanks: Special thanks to Elven Princess, Joy King, and Dhanushka Mendis, who encouraged me to put elves and Escaflowne together.

Notes: This is my first Esca fic, and I have not seen the entire series as it was intended to be viewed, so my information may be incorrect.  When I have seen the entire show, I will revise my fic and edit anything that is incorrect.  My chapters usually start out short, but lengthen later on.  However, chapter one was amazingly long (and took 3 days to complete ,), and I hope that I can continue to do so.  Lyrics are quickly becoming a vital part of my fics.  Music is my life outside writing.  BTW, KMSO is a term my ¾ grade teacher used.  It means knock my socks off, FYI.

This chapter features lyrics from Stereo Deluxx's album, "So Clearly." The song can be heard at www.rockerboo.com/kayaki/ficmusic.html

Flames policy: All flames will be given to Dilandau, for his enjoyment.

Chapter 2 – Good Intentions 

Daley put her hands in a jar of a white, powdery substance.  She took a deep breath, and examined herself.  She was wearing a simple black leotard with a light blue sash about the waist.  She had decided against nylons, and they merely restricted her.  She much preferred her trio's uniform, but the trio wasn't together.

Daley's eyes scanned the bleachers in vain for the other two-thirds of herself.  But Ananda had been officially 'missing' a week, and Rosalyn had given up all extra curricular activity, and sometimes even the required amounts to stand at the place that Miguel had left.

Tears welling in her eyes, Daley angrily brushed them away.  Going before the entire student body, and her foster parents would not be appreciated.  Everywhere she went, tears came, and the pity followed.

Daley's foster brother, the actual son of Joe Relen-Darlian, Jake, stood watching her.  "She wasn't kidnapped you know.  You and Rosalyn just dreamed the soldiers up."

Daley closed her eyes, fighting the flood that fought just as hard against her.  "Shut up, Jacob."  

But the boy continued, "You should just let it go.  You were all orphans anyway.  Found after a lightning storm where the bolt had come down."

Daley was not prone to violence, but she fought to keep her hands at her side, and off Jake's neck.  "Stop it.  I've got a meet in an hour, and I need to practice."

Jake smiled.  "Of course, _sister_.  You need to _practice_."  

Daley's hand snapped from her side so quickly that nearly Jake or Daley sensed it.  It left a stinging mark on the junior's cheek.  He cupped his cheek, staring at the girl he was tormenting.  She hissed, "You will leave me alone, or I will tell Joe you're teasing me!"

The sound had echoed through the deserted room, and brought the trainer running.  "Is everything all right?"  Her face held a quizzical look.  It was no secret that Daley was in foster care, and it was rumored that her older brother tortured her.  

Daley nodded, sniffling.  The woman turned around slowly, then asked as she left.  "Just why _are_ you here, Jacob?"

Jake winced, and shook his head.  "I was just making sure Daley was all right, Miss Vane."  

Daley looked up.  Ananda had teased Rosalyn about the trainer's son before she'd—been taken.  She refused to give in and believe that the psychiatrists, teachers, psuedo-family, and so-called friends were right, and she and Rosalyn had made this up and somehow come to believe it.  That would be weak.  And she was tired of being weak.

Miss JoAnn Frie Vane, her star pupil was still suffering from the pressure to give up on her belief that her friend was gone.  Grief washed through her, but that was exactly what this girl despised: pity, in all shapes and forms.

She touched Daley's shoulder.  The girl started, then smiled.  Miss. Vane spoke kindly.  "It's a hard fight you and Rosalyn have, trying to convince this town that she really isn't on this planet."

Daley's eyes brightened.  "You believe us?  Then we could—"  The reality set in as the girl looked into her teachers eyes.  "No, I should have known better.  Even you can't believe something so crazy.  Thanks for trying to comfort me, though."  The two hugged.  

Miss Vane wiped her own tears away, and handed Daley a tissue.  "You have a practice to do, don't you?"

Daley smiled.  "Yes…yes I do.  Thanks, Vane."

"Daleia Lorelei Relen-Darlian, of Park Hills High." 

Daley took a deep breath.  She still hated the name her foster family had chosen for her, but at least she hadn't passed through twelve, as Rosalyn had.  _No wonder Rosalyn handles it so much better. _Daley shook her head, and somehow the tears disappeared.  She put her hands in the same jar of powder, and prepared to do her act for the meet.

The majority of the district thought the idea for a gymnast meet was laughable, as no one was talented outside the Olympics.  But no one laughed at Daley.  She had talent beyond any who currently were in gymnastics in the district.  If Ananda and Rosalyn had been there, they would have had KMSO'd, as a favorite teacher would have said.

The judges watched this girl who's trainer had just come and begged them to go easier on her as she was supposedly devastated by the loss of her friend.  And yet the girl was showing no signs of anything except extraordinary concentration on her routine.  At least ten times as much of that of her other teammates.  If the girl continued without physical injury or mar on her permanent record, Daley Relen-Darlian would be headed for a choice college on the grounds of the newest special scholarship in the district—unique sports.  This included dancing and cheerleading, supposedly talentless acts that someone had spoke highly of.

A few hours later, Daley emerged from the gymnasium, wiping the sheen of sweat off her face and arms with a white towel that had the Park Hills emblem emblazed across the front.  

She wore a very short tunic that didn't come halfway down her upper leg, and the shorts for modesty came down less than that.  It came down in a V neck far enough to show her collar bone, but came up snap around in two gold sticklike things that snapped it close, and somehow kept it from flying open.  The tunic was white, and was very shiny, as it was made of dragon scales, though she didn't know that.  

It was somehow connected to herself.  When she was born in it, it was like a christening gown, and kept her and Ananda and Rosalyn warm through the cold night until they'd been discovered.  As they had grown, the girls had been frightened of their clothing, but prevented whoever their family had been at the time from throwing it out.

The shorts were made of a very fine material that was like silk, and kept the dragon armor(for that's what the tunic was) from constantly riding up.  It was decorated with beautiful gold designs that were so intricate, if one were to view the garment closely, they would realize that the artist who designed it probably went blind from staring at it, and lost the ability to use his right hand from holding it so rigidly to keep it from trembling.  

The strange thing was that though the design on the three uniforms was the same, the colors weren't.  Though Daley's was white with gilded gold calligraphed on it, Rosalyn's was a dark gray with a gilded silver(is that what the shiny silver is called?), and Ananda's was midnight black with a very distinct crimson that seemed to stand out like the gilded colors, like fresh blood.

Daley closed her eyes, remembering them in their costumes last week, while they'd prepared for today's performance.  They'd all worn the knee high black lace up boots Ananda wanted.  Now that Ananda had been captured, and Rosalyn waited like a hawk for the robot giants to return; giving up all extra curricular activity, (and if Daley didn't intervene, all required also)  She was the only freshman gymnast.  This wouldn't matter if she were at any other school.  But at Park Hills, the three foster kids were the prodigies of the art.  The kindly trainer had let her train with the juniors, (they were learning at that level, anyway) but Daley was their superior by several levels, but it was better than giving it up altogether.

Rosalyn had heard the slam of the distant gym door softly, and knew that Daley was coming.  As she came closer, her footfalls became softer, and fewer farther apart.  Rosalyn knew that like herself, Daley was still thinking about last Friday.  Rosalyn had been worried Daley would blow it off like everyone else, and go back to teasing her about finally 'getting' her.  

When Daley drew close enough, Rosalyn silently turned, and jumped down from her perch, mere feet from Daley's face.  "I will practice our routine so I will not be behind Ananda when we rescue her."  Daley smiled happily.  

Rosalyn this was what Daley had wanted all week, but she had to have had time to have contemplated lots of things.  If it hadn't been for Daley, Rosalyn would have spent a lot more time in her tree perch, and less in dull classrooms.  But school did distract her from thinking about Miguel and his friends and their robots.  She had wondered all week, _how can we get to their base? _ But then she had realized that they would eventually return, so all she had to do was wait vigilantly for their return, and hone her skills so she would be more prepared to protect Daley than she had been for Ananda.  

And gymnastics was one of those skills she wished to hone.

The two teens practiced in their bare feet, boots kicked off a few feet to the side, at a base of a tree.  After an hour of stretching, Daley finally took a deep breath, and looked shyly at her friend.  "I'll have to practice the jump on that rock.  You and Ananda can easily pick me up, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Rosalyn rolled her eyes.  The girl was very protective of her smaller friend, but accepted Daley's caution.  The jump was a series of handstands that worked up the momentum for the girl to spring onto her friends' two arms, where she would wave at the crowd, upside down.

Daley took a deep breath.  This was the only dangerous part of her act.  And she was outside working on uneven ground with loose rocks and stones ready to cut her hands and feet.  But she spotted a clear boulder ten feet away; just a small bit less distant than Ananda had planned her to go.  So she backed up, and started

Jumping over and over, hands then feet, hands and feet, over and over.  When she was halfway there, two things happened: One, she lost her footing and stumbled, two a blinding light came and put a dark haired boy there to catch her.

Rosalyn immediately set off from her twenty-foot distance to overtake the boy before he could take off with her.  Daley slammed into him, making him falter.  She immediately began apologizing.  A strange glow was in the boy's eyes, which the two girls didn't notice, and it disappeared.  His voice was harsh, but he was smiling.  "Move."  Daley stood frozen, now hearing the growling of the other thing the pillar of light had brought, a dragon.  She turned slowly, terror filling her eyes, to see the dragon growling at her and slowly approaching, salivating, the liquid dripping onto leaves that withered.  

Groaning and rolling her eyes, Rosalyn slammed into Daley and yanked her away from the boy.  The two rolled a good few feet away, and then Rosalyn stopped and ran to her base tree, where they watched.  The dragon breathed flames at the girls, but missed, merely creating rust on the knight's armor.  He smiled, determined.

The boy took out a long sword, and easily killed the large dragon, now that he didn't have to worry about the girls.  He reached into its chest, and pulled out a glowing pink sphere, roughly the size of his fist.

Through Rosalyn's prodding, Daley shyly walked toward the knight she'd just met.  She curtsied, the best she could.  "I am Daley Relen-Darlian, and this is Rosalyn Veroni.  Thank you for rescuing me."

The boy shrugged, uneasily noting Rosalyn's apparent lack of interest that strongly conflicted with Daley's, which confused him, and made him tongue-tied.  "I am Van Fanel, and this is my coronation ceremony before I am crowned king of Fanelia."  

Daley smiled.  "Then you're not from this planet!  Do you know where our friend is?  Can we come with you?  You see, Ananda was taken by—" Rosalyn clamped a firm hand over Daley's flying mouth.

"What she means to say is that fourteen men about your age came with large robots they called Guymelefs or Alseides units.  One we didn't see until the end made the group fifteen."  

Rosalyn took out Daley's sketchpad, and drew the large purplish 'melef, then glared at Van.  "So what is this thing, where is it, and how do I destroy it?"  

But Van had taken the notepad, and stared at it, speechless.  "This is a Zaibach Alseides unit.  At least if that's what they called it, that's the right name."  The young soon-to-be-king was mumbling to himself about impossibilities, and ridiculousness, and problems.  So Rosalyn relaxed, as this king to be and his country were obviously not allies with whatever 'Zaibach' was.

Daley subtly put restraining arms around Rosalyn, bracing her, somehow sensing what was coming, as she explained to Van.

"Eleven days ago, fourteen of these robots came to this park, and tried to capture our friend.  We expect she probably escaped, but not before she left this planet."

As Daley had known, Rosalyn tried to jump out of her skin.  "Tried?  _Tried?_  They kidnapped her, and all you can do is _pretend it didn't happen_!  You don't even care!  You've just been a façade of hope to me—"  

Daley had let go of her friend, backing away, frightened.  Van noticed uneasily.  She kept backing up, putting up her arms, as Rosalyn advanced.  But when Rosalyn continued ranting, and she had come into striking distance, Daley slapped Rosalyn on the cheek, bringing instant redness, and where her nails had contacted, scattered drips of blood.

Daley was tired of crying and people trying to comfort her.  That's all she'd had all week, and Rosalyn had been there, agreeing.  But now she raved about her just pretending to ignore what happened?  It was too much, as Daley wasn't emotionally untouchable.  So anger came to wake both of them up.

Daley stood panting for a minute, Rosalyn and Van staring at her surprise.  When Van put his hand forward, and took a step toward her, she took off deeper into the woodier part of the large park.

Van silently followed her, leaving his sword behind in the grass by Rosalyn, who had sunk to the ground in shame of what she had done.  

Daley didn't hear Van's quiet footfalls, and she was crying also, and that covered his soft breathing.  

She made for a favorite little clearing that was just big enough for her to sit in, where she curled up, holding her knees to her chest, her wide eyes in her face resting on her kneecaps.

She began quietly singing this song: 

I know I say I love You 

_Deep down I think so_

_I hate to ignore You_

_Once more I must go_

_The hands on the clock_

_Are spinning 'round_

_I can't stay long_

_Good intentions pave my way_

_But they don't match the things I say_

_You needed me, I was not there_

_Can You forgive me_

_Next time I'll show I care_

_Next time I'll show I care_

_Won't You believe me_

_The hands on the clock_

_Are spinning 'round_

_I can't stay long_

_Good intentions pave my way_

_But they don't match the things I say_

Rosalyn appeared, silently forgiving her friend, and asking Daley's in return.  Both were forgiven as they sang the chorus together.  As the chorus came, a blinding white light enveloped the threee and the dragon's carcass.  They were floating into this otherworld with Van, singing,

But Your love… 

_Your love will never fade_

_Your Love…_

_Your love surrounds me_

_Though I've walked away_

_My head is in the cloud_

_My word is failing_

_I hear You calling out_

_But I'm never listening_

_The hands on the clock_

_Are spinning 'round_

_I can't stay long_

_Good intentions pave my way_

_But they don't match the things I say_

But Your love… 

_Your love will never fade_

_Your Love…_

_Your love surrounds me_

_Though I've walked away_

But Your love… 

_Your love will never fade_

_Your Love…_

_Your love surrounds me_

_Though I've walked away_

Both Daley and Rosalyn didn't sing the next verse, as it was usually Ananda's.  They seemed to hear her singing as an echo from far away in this new land.

My friend I have the time now 

_Let's talk like we used to_

_I'm sure it'll be just fine now_

_Though I don't even know You_

_The hands on the clock_

_Are spinning 'round_

_I can't stay long_

_Good intentions pave my way_

_But they don't match the things I say_

Daley and Rosalyn were sure it was Ananda, somehow finding a way to sing, or if it was the song that allowed them to hear her.  She sang the chorus with them, her voice somehow closer and louder.

But Your love… 

_Your love will never fade_

_Your Love…_

_Your love surrounds me_

_Though I've walked away_

But Your love… 

_Your love will never fade_

_Your Love…_

_Your love surrounds me_

Though I've walked away But Your love… 

_Your love will never fade_

_Your Love…_

_Your love surrounds me_

Though I've walked away But Your love… 

_Your love will never fade_

_Your Love…_

_Your love surrounds me_

Though I've walked away But Your love… 

_Your love will never fade_

_Your Love…_

_Your love surrounds me_

_Though I've walked away_

Ananda's voice faded away, tears forming in Daley and Rosalyn's eyes.

Van smiled.  _This must be some friend,_ he thought to himself.  His fist clenched  _And the girl's in Zaibach's pocket on some floating fortress._  Van watched tears once more stream down Daley's face, and it took Van an amazing amount of restraint to not immediately go to her, and wrap his arms around her, comfort her in any way he could.  The flow stopped by itself, to Van's disappointment that he hadn't helped.  

Van tried to pass off his need to comfort her as chivalry—_when have you followed the knight's code?_ An inner voice taunted—or infatuation—_You can ignore every prospective bride in your kingdom, but not this girl from the illusionary moon?  _

Deep down, with his annoying subconsious, he knew better.  It became consious thought, and pricked him.  Van once again used an extraordinarily strong will, and buried the thought.

A/N: Though people don't review, I continue.  The site may not work yet, *sweatdrop* but I'm working on it!  So, you like?  Review!  And I'm serious about giving the flames to Dilandau.  He likes them better than me.


	3. Kiren and Kei

The Tri Elves

_By: Aya Eliya_

What if elves from Gaea were sent to the illusionary moon as babes, and found a way to return?  This is the story of three elves, Ananda, Daley, and Rosalyn…

Disclaimer: I did not create elves, Escaflowne, Atlantis, or any other great accomplishments of Fantasy writing.  Escaflowne belongs to the lovely people who own it as you read this, Atlantis was thought up by some great story teller I don't know, and elves are an ancient race who I found out about in JRR Tolkien's books.  My morphed version of them is mine, along with the idea of having them on Gaea.

Thanks: Special thanks to Elven Princess, Joy King, and Dhanushka Mendis, and PyroFreak, who encouraged me to put elves and Escaflowne together.  Or helped me make this fic what it is.

Notes: This is my first Esca fic, and I have not seen the entire series as it was intended to be viewed, so my information may be incorrect.  When I have seen the entire show, I will revise my fic and edit anything that is incorrect.  My chapters usually start out short, but lengthen later on.

This fic features the character Kei, who belongs to PyroFreak.  I hope she comes out the way you wanted her to.

Yet again, I add something.  The Zaibach youth is something I've seen in several different fics.  I'm sorry if I stole the idea, I'll give credit if the author wants.

Flames policy: All flames will be given to Dilandau, for his enjoyment.

Chapter 3 – Kiren and Kei 

FLASHBACK

Kei was 5 years old when she decided she didn't want to wear the nice dresses, or go to the fancy parties, looking like mommy's little dolly.  So she stopped being a nice little girl, and listening to her nanny.  She decided she'd wear boy pants, like the boys.  They got to climb trees, ride horses, and run.  With all the petticoats and skirts and covers, Kei could barely move.  So one morning, she decided she would sneak into her brother's room, and took his looser working shirt and his breeches.  She took the stuff that was too tight.  He never wore it, so never noticed it was missing.  Not that he was given the time to realize it.

Kiren groaned, and rolled over.  Kei had been in his room again.  He forced his sleepy eyes open to see what she'd taken this time.  A smile crossed the blonde boy's face.  His breeches.

Kei was out in the meadow, laughing and rolling in the grass before they noticed she was missing.  The sun hadn't risen yet, and Kei was very thankful for the birds that had awoken her.  She wouldn't be out here in the cool dewy grass being just as boyish as she could.  

A boy her age silently approached.  Kei shrieked in glee.  "Chesta!"  

The boy smiled.  "Kei, you didn't steal those, did you?" he scolded.

Kei shook her head solemnly, her thumb popping in her mouth, a habit she had when she became shy.

Chesta nodded.  "Last one to the stables has to climb the roof!"  Chesta's jaw dropped at Kei's implication.  But she didn't give him a second to spare, because she would beat him if he didn't speed up.

But as the sun rose, Kei held a hand to her eyebrow, and squinted against the bright sun.  Smoke flew in wreaths above the duke of Abernathy of Asturia's house.  Chesta saw the flames, and forgetting Kei, ran home terrified.

 Kei was alone in the world.  She sat in the grass and howled.

Kiren heard the soft _whoosh _as the lit bundle of dry wood hit the roof.  "Mama!  Papa!  Wake up!"  he cried.  He kept choking on the smoke, and couldn't call loudly.  He stumbled into his parents' room, his eyes stinging.  There was a knife, and bloody paths of blood against their throats.  Kiren's own throat constricted.  He didn't make a noise, but crept to the window.  Chesta and Kei were playing outside.  In the other direction, a Schezar carriage pulled away.  He recognized Allen's older brother Aaron.  He glared, but knew the youth didn't see him.  The boy had killed his parents, and Kiren would not let the boy get away with it.

Hours later, Aaron Schezar lay dead, and Kiren and Kei Abernathy had disappeared.  The death of the Duke and the knight's son, were believed to be related, but no one found out why.

Seven years later, Kei was staying in the market, stealing what she needed to survive.  So she saw the knight Allen Schezar go from stealing handmaidens hearts while he trained, to duchesses, and finally to princess's.  It disgusted Kei, and as the knight was curious about his kingdom, he noted the child's resemblance to the late duke of Abernathy, and suspected, but hesitated to act.  

Kiren had plotted to kill Allen next, but the excitable young knight had promised the young murderer to make him a paige if he spared his life.  Kiren had accepted, and said that when he could best Allen in battle, the knight's life would be over.

Allen was continually playing with girls.  For the longest time, Kiren was confused by this, but when he watched what Allen did to the girls behind closed doors, he was disgusted.  He fought harder, practiced longer, so that he could kill another Schezar.

"Paige."  Kiren appeared, bent his head, and stood still.  "Yes?"

It irritated Allen to no end that the boy wasn't a mindless pup desiring to please him, yet still seemed to have an intense hatred and desire to kill him.

"Take this message to princess Eries.  And tell her that what I do with her sister is none of her concern."

A loud crashing clattering broke Allen's concentration.  With effort he didn't usually didn't exert, Allen Schezar didn't yell at the fool who'd dropped something.  Allen's eyes widened when he saw what the boy had actually done.  He'd picked up the nearest piece of pottery, and threw it directly at Allen's head.  A servant had raised a shield, which had kept the knight dust free.  Allen's eyes burned.  "Bring him to me.  He is the killer of Aaron Schezar, and he will now pay for his actions."  Allen clearly saw what the boy had done: he'd picked up the pottery, intending to smash it over the knight's golden head, and when guards blocked the way, he threw it anyway, just to spite him.  He'd then ran off, and unless guards caught him quickly, he would not return.

Allen spoke into a grate.  "Yes, this is a message for Folken Strategos.  It concerns the two Abernathy children.  They are not dead.

Kei grew into a lovely young woman who despised her country.  

END FLASH

Kei looked at the flyer.  _Hm…I'm not male, but that hasn't stopped me before._  She bought her supplies at a Zaibach outpost.  The merchant had looked at her warily.  Why was a girl buying a Zaibach soldier's uniform and sword?  

Kei ducked into a corner, where she cut the long hair she'd despised, but never had the courage to cut, and untucked her shirt.  She was thankful she wasn't maturing quickly, but she knew as soon as she was happy serving Zaibach, it would start, and she would die.

Kei shrugged.  _There are worse things than death._  She smiled.  Fanelia.  If she remembered the talk right, Zaibach planned on razing the country.  Now that would be fun to watch.

Dilandau Albatou sat on his seat before the lion.  As usual, he was bored.  His newest batch of potential dragon slayers stood before him, insolent.  Dilandau sipped at his chilled drink.  For dealing with potential recruits, he needed to withhold himself to a degree.  

He thought of the next group, which would come bearing a gift: a girl from the illusionary moon.  For some reason, a girl with a pink pendant and tarot cards was what he saw of the planet, and wanted to see no more, even if the girl was only in his nightmares.

The boys a good five years older than him bored him.  They would show him no respect he knew.  Dilandau acted polite for some unknown reason.  Maybe he'd been bribed.

He stood.  "Your training is excellent, but I think that you would do better as soldiers to the true empire, the force of our army.  Please see Folken Strategos for further information."

A snicker caught his attention.  "Strategos?  The half-man?  You little boys should just go home.  If lord Dilandau doesn't want you, none of Zaibach does."  The boys glared, looking at the unformed wastling.  

He wore his shrunken uniform that fit his small frame, and looked decent, somehow not as pathetic as the 'boy' had thought.  His hair had recently been roughly cut to his shoulders, a great deal better than other recruits.  

Dilandau looked the boy over.  He was unsure of much, but the mutual hatred for Folken caught the albino's attention.  And finding another albino in the empire was rare.

Dilandau pointed.  "You.  Your name."  The boy bowed, overly courteous, smirking.  "I am Kiren Abernathy, _sire._  My departed family sent me to relatives, where they thought I'd join the Asturian army.  But the Schezar boy disgusts me, so I left.  Besides, serving an old decrepid king and a trio of princesses is dull."

Dilandau heard the sarcasm dripping in the boy's voice, and suspected he would be a clever liar, and have ingenious ideas on killing.  "Any surviving family to try and stop you?"  Kiren laughed.  "I _had _a sister, but she didn't like me leaving the province, and I wouldn't let anyone stand in my way."

Dilandau smirked.  Took killing lightly, and was about his age or younger.  "Stand on my right.  You are the first dragon slayer under my command."

Kiren Abernathy, son of an Asturian duke, intrigued Folken.  He tapped into the Asturian records, and noted that it was believed the entire family had been killed in a fire approximately seven years ago.  But Kiren would have been closer to 17 or 18, not 14 or 15.  That closer fit—Folken smiled.  Kei Abernathy.

Folken walked slowly, his cape dragging on the floor.  

Dilandau saw him through the door, and rolled his eyes.  The young general was impatient, and Folken would enjoy seeing him kill the Asturian duchess.  

Of course, she was more valuable as a hostage to force Asturia to cooperate, but that wouldn't matter in the end.  The king was weak.  He would fall, either way.

Dilandau raised his arms in mock praise.  "The great Strategos _honors_ me with his presence!"  

Kiren snickered.  

Folken held up a printed record.  "Tell me your name."  

Kiren smirked.  "Kiren Abernathy.  Not proud of it, but that it is."  

Folken smiled.  "Are you sure?"

A flicker of uncertainty crossed Kiren's face.  "I was born the child of Charles Abernathy, in the despised country of Asturia."  Kiren spat the words out.  "The Schezar knight gave me no end of trouble, insisting I find a respectable home and train beside him.  I refused and ignored him.  Eventually he threatened to go to the king, and I disappeared here."

Folken held up long white-blonde hair.  "This was found near a crashed carriage.  They spoke of a girl dressing in Zaibach uniform.  Many people near this area tell similar stories.  Can you explain this?"

Kiren stared at Folken, unblinking, not speaking, and loathing plain in the would-be soldier's eyes.  "It is none of your concern."  He finally hissed.

Folken didn't smile, but broke his gaze, and handed the file to Dilandau.  Kiren let loose a dagger, and with a clang, Folken's metal arm fell to the ground.  "Stay out of my life, Strategos.  I would have served this army willingly."

Folken walked out.  Dilandau eyed the boy, or as I can say now, girl.  

As soon as Folken left, Kiren stopped muttering curses, and kneeled, revealing his neck.  "I will not die by his hand, Lord Dilandau.  If you do not kill me, I will take care of it myself."

Dilandau forced Kiren to his feet, and then slapped him hard across the face.  "That was for lying for me.  I understand that being a girl is far more difficult, and I respect that.  A proper uniform will be made for you, Kei of Zaibach.  Now report for basic 'melef training."

Tears shone in Kei's eyes.  "Yes, master Dilandau!"

Folken smiled at the boy whose hair shone even in the darkest cell.  "Your sister has come to us.  How fitting, that both Abernathys' are under Zaibach watch."  The boy glared, but said nothing.

"What were you doing in Fanelia?"

Kiren shot back, "Why did you raze them to the ground?  If you answer that, I'll answer your question."

Folken smiled.  "Emperor Dornkirk ordered me to."

Kiren hung his head.  "I was escaping Asturia, where I killed a man.  A knight, who had killed my family.  In my lust for his life, I neglected my sister.  So here we are."

Folken laughed softly.  "Such a fitting end.  As Dilandau will tire with your sister, by sunrise, we will have your executions arranged."  Folken walked out, his cape collected in a pool as he walked away, the material silently sliding behind him.

Ananda snuck back into her cell.  She smiled, thinking of the song.  She smiled again; as she thought of the verbal war she was about to engage on Zaibach's young general.  Today, she would finally be let out of the stinking prison where unseen things haunted her dreams, trying to force her into senility, but Ananda Kryos was stronger than that.  

The boys that had caught her, a Chesta and Gatti, appeared at her cell door.  "Lord Dilandau has asked for you."

Ananda threw an old skull at them.  "Go away.  I've had a long night."

Chesta gripped one arm, Gatti the other.  "The matter is not in your hands, girl."  Gatti said quietly.

Ananda smiled with contempt at Chesta.  The blonde boy shuddered.  "If you don't let me go, you will both be locked in that prison cell until you are found."

Gatti grinned at her.  "And how is a mere _girl _able to throw dragonslayers like ourselves—"  

But Ananda had dragged them the five feet they'd made progress to, kicked the door open, and with her free legs kicked Gatti, the stronger of the two, off, then flipped Chesta head first into the cell.  

Ananda stood at the front of the cell door, faking Gatti and trapping Chesta.  Gatti rushed at Ananda, and she moved out of his reach just in time.  As the boy crashed into his companion, he heard the girl's laughter as she relocked her cell door.

Chesta shuddered, holding himself.  "She isn't worth the trouble we have to put up with for her."

Ananda smiled to herself.  It was so easy to rid herself of her guards.  She'd freak Chesta out by carrying him to his cot when he fell asleep, cold and damp.  Then he would awake in his own room, and Gatti would remain confused and upset in her cell.  She decided to investigate the vione until Chesta and Gatti slept.

Dilandau watched as Dallet and Miguel appeared.  "Chesta and Gatti.  They did not come to the main hall with the girl.  None of the dragon slayers have seen them, sire."  Both bent deeply at the waist, before their master.

"Come forward."  Dilandau's tone was even, but Kei's smirk made them aware that he was merely feinting patience.  But their master bid them, and they obeyed.

SMACK! SMACK!

Both had the imprint of Dilandau's gloved hand on their faces.  "Forgive us!"

Dilandau smiled.  "Thank you for your information."  The smile vanished, replaced with an angry face.  "Dismissed!"

The boys hurried out.  

Guimel appeared, trembling.  "Sire, a strange woman came and deposited Chesta in his bed.  There is still no sign of Gatti."

Dilandau waved his hand, and the boy happily left the premises.

Viole appeared.  "M'lord.  Your men have appeared.  Both were locked in the girl's cell, but she used trickery to lock them in the cell and escape.  They both were exhausted from attempting to escape, and slept, and Chesta was taken to his chamber for unknown reasons, and Gatti was left in the cell."  

Dilandau had been sipping red wine from a cup Kei had prepared for him.  Hearing this last bit of news undid him.  He threw the cup at Viole, who used the crown of his head (or hair) to break it without harming his face, and hurried out.

Dilandau glared at Kei.  "Finish the brat off.  No one from this mystic moon should be alive on this fortress."

Kei nodded and ran out.

Ananda stopped and smiled.  A skilled hunter was behind her.  Listening carefully, she realized it was a huntress.  Ananda smiled.  To bring such a prize to her owner would surely gain Ananda her freedom.  She didn't realize that the huntress was after her.

Kei listened carefully.  The girl was climbing through some sort of ventilation system, she was sure of it.  Unsure of where exactly still, the new soldier withheld drawing her sword a few minutes longer.

Dilandau was watching the two of them, smiling.  _The one that dies is weaker.  It's for the best, as the other would never accept her rival's lordship._  Dilandau watched the two girls, and an unknown feeling suddenly swept over him, watching the two screens.  _No, a general of Zaibach doesn't have such feelings._  But there they were.  He was greatly attracted to each of these women, and he'd set them up to kill each other.

A/N: Not how I wanted to do this chapter, but too late now.  The next one will have more of Miguel and Rosalyn's relationship, and a little more intrigue on their threats for death.  But for now, I'm tired of writing.  Note again, I've revised this chapter, to include Kiren, who will become important in later chaps.


	4. Last Flight Out

The Tri Elves

_By: Aya Eliya_

What if elves from Gaea were sent to the illusionary moon as babes, and found a way to return?  This is the story of three elves, Ananda, Daley, and Rosalyn…

Disclaimer: I did not create elves, Escaflowne, Atlantis, or any other great accomplishments of Fantasy writing.  Escaflowne belongs to the lovely people who own it as you read this, Atlantis was thought up by some great story teller I don't know, and elves are an ancient race who I found out about in JRR Tolkien's books.  My morphed version of them is mine, along with the idea of having them on Gaea.

Thanks: Special thanks to Elven Princess, Joy King, PyroFreak, and Dhanushka Mendis, who encouraged me to put elves and Escaflowne together.

Notes: This is my first Esca fic, and I have not seen the entire series as it was intended to be viewed, so my information may be incorrect.  When I have seen the entire show, I will revise my fic and edit anything that is incorrect.  My chapters usually start out short, but lengthen later on.  My music is not up yet, but if you want to hear any of these songs email me at: ayaPAX217@aol.com  I will likely be online later at night.

Ack!  Forgive me, this chap is so late!

Flames policy: All flames will be given to Dilandau, for his enjoyment.

Chapter 5 – Last Flight Out 

Kei remembered Dilandau's kindess, and her determination grew.  She would not let some prisoner of war end her life when it finally had meaning.  

Ananda remembered that Daley and Rosalyn were now on Gaea, and her determination grew.  She would not let some _pet_ of Dilandau's end her life before she saw her friends again.

Ananda paused, knowing that until Kei left the room, she'd be trapped, unable to move.  

Ananda's elvish ears had grown while she'd been trapped in the vione, the Gaean air elongating them so that they were part of her personality.  They flicked forward, hearing the sound of Kei's footfalls, which were silent to the human ear.  Ananda smiled, knowing she had the advantage, now.

Ananda looked at her large, black boots, and knew they would give her away.  She winced.  The silken material slid silently as she pressed her back against the edge of the pipe.  She took a full minute to put each booted foot down, silently.  She slowly took the strings out, sliding them out an inch, and pausing to make sure Kei didn't hear them.  It took her half an hour to get both strings out of the 36 string holes (18 on each side).  

Kei was sitting on top of a generator that was off for some reason.  The girl had picked up the greatest place to wait for Ananda's hiding place to be revealed.  The generator turned on, to the girl's disadvantage.  Ananda let out a huge breath she'd been holding, and quickly tucked her folded boots(work with me) into the pack she was wearing.  But something was being released in the piping, and Ananda's sensitive nose noticed.  Unsure of what it was, she covered her face with the pack's thick material.  She knew if it was poison, her filter would only slow the toxin down, not stop it.  She figured her chances of surviving were greater in the open air, even if Kei would be waiting for her.

Kei knew of her disadvantage.  There was poison flowing through the pipes now.  Soon the girl would pass out, and she could wait for it to clear, then drag the girl's body back to Dilandau.  But she knew that while the generator covered her movements from the elf, it also hindered her from hearing the extra-light step of the elf, that was rarely heard in perfect silence.

But a hangar door opened.  Kei blinked in surprise.  How did the door open?  She knew that no one from inside had opened it.

A girl with long white blonde hair, with brown streaks in the middle glared at her.  She wore baggy pants, with a yellow midriff tank with red edging it.  It was covered by a light blue jacket.  Her face was set with a large smile.  "Where's Dilandau Albatou?  I've come to kill him!"  Kei shuddered.  A trained assassin, and came in with a smile, without sneaking by while the other two were distracted.

Tori looked down at Kei, then placed her hand under her chin, forcing the girl to look up at her.  Strange wind surrounded her, and her body was floating at the young woman's eye level.  "You're a good five years younger than me, at least.  What use does this so called great dragon slayer have for you?"  

The woman's dark ocean of blue eyes sparked with blue pierced her very soul.  "No, you don't know.  You're just here, fighting a rival, to entertain him."  The girl flung the girl higher in the air, and using the strange wind as a step, held the girl's head in her hands, her long nails scratching the girl's face.  Kei cried out in fear.  This was Tori Habukuk, and she would be killed if someone didn't stop her.  But no one had ever stopped this mercenary.  Being a psychic, she could read suicidal and homicidal intentions instantly.

"Tell me,"  Tori's voice was as icy as her eyes had become, changing into a much lighter tone in her excitement.  "Where is Ananda, the first of the Tri-Elves?  If you tell me this, I shall let you live, insignificant child."

Kei blinked.  "But I am hunting for her as we speak.  That was what my mission from master Dilandau was: to find and killed her."

"Fools!"  Tori flung Kei from her with a screech.  But the words were directed at Dilandau.  "I most certainly destroy your foolish Zaibach empire for intending to kill the Tri Elve Superior!"

From her new hiding spot, Ananda trembled.  But subconciously, she was blocking her mind from this murderer, who appeared to want her life.

Kiren knelt before Dilandau.  "And so, my lord, this mercenary seeks the elven maiden who your servants gave you.  If you allow me to go and stop Kei's quest, I will escort this mercenary with the elve far from your lands."  

Dilandau kicked the foolish Abernathy, then spat at him, "Do you think me a fool?  I'm more than a match for this witch!"  He then stepped on Kiren's back, and walked out, to face the mercenary.

Ananda watched the mercenary curiously.  The woman appeared bored, but didn't look ready to kill anyone.  But then, she didn't live in Gaea, where one glare from Tori could take your soul from you and spit it out again.

So, she did the foolish thing, and revealed herself.  What for, I do not know, as Zaibach had shown her no reason for joy or happiness.  But nonetheless, she felt she should protect it.

"If you want my life, take it."  Ananda had stood from her place, and was facing the woman.  The woman immediately ran to the girl.  "My lady!" she breathed in a much different tone from the one Kei had heard her speak.  Kei's face was one of disgust.  The most feared assassin on earth worshipped Ananda?

Ananda was confused.  "You called me a tri elf.  What's that?"

Tori looked deep into her eyes, her joy plain to see.  She rolled the "v" off her tongue perfectly.  "Tri Elve.  You are the first, destined to rule after your sisters.  You, of course, know them as friends; Daley and Rosalyn."

Miguel stiffened.  How did this witch know of Rosalyn?  She was still on the illusionary moon, wasn't she?  Miguel listened more carefully.

Tori knelt, and bent her head.  She raised two packets to her mistress.  One was a small one that fit in her hand, the other a more bulky package.  "I will guard you with my life, Master."  Ananda stiffened, a look of horror on her face.  "No!  I do not own you!  No!  No!"

Kei snickered.  Figured.  The girl hated the most powerful psychic who pledged her devotion.  What a fool.  But her laughter had attracted Tori's attention.  

Instantly, the look of determined happiness returned.  "Your intentions are clear.  You do not want her killed.  Why?  You know that your owner Dilandau would be pleased by it."  Kei stiffened.

"Hey, I'm not in this elf plot or anything, so stop looking at me!"  Tori grinned.  "Oh but you are, Abernathy.  Such a shame that your mother didn't reveal to you her maiden name before she passed away.  So you don't know that I'm your older sister, even if I don't have your father's weak blood."

Kei fainted.  She was related to this—this—perfection?

Dilandau strode down the hallway, his leather boots making a satisfying stomp on the stone floor.  Dilandau smiled., tapping the hilt of his sword.  Taking on Tori would be a challenge.  He'd have to disable her, then as she died, watch Ananda, who for some reason had drawn the killer's respect.  Yet again, Dilandau Albatou relished in his foolishness.

Tori had prepared for this, and with a sweep of her hand, the instant he was in the room, the door was shut, and he was against the cold marble, the ground a sickening ten feet below him.  

Then she somehow felt his fear of the trap door, and opened that also.  He now was in the vione, but below him was the forest roof, which the floating fortress was slowly passing over.

Tori smiled at him.  "Still think I'm such an easy opponent to disable?  I'd like to see you get yourself out of your current predicament!"

Dilandau gulped, his blood red eyes withdrawing more, leaving a disgusting whiteness with very little pupil.  In a tight voice he knew he couldn't control well, he asked, "What do you want?"

Tori smiled.  "Your death."  The second her mouth closed, the invisible claw that held him up retracted.  He fell, twisting and screaming.  Kei and all the dragonslayers gathered around the edge.  Kei looked anxiously, trying to decide how to bring him back.  The only thing she could think of was to kill her sister.  Ananda calmly shoved past all of them, and dived out of the fortress.  Tori groaned.  "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Kryos?"

A strange blue light enveloped Ananda.  Voices chanted in many different languages until they reached English.  The English version was as terrifying as the Japanese.

_I want you to know_

_You belong in my life_

_I love the hope_

_I see in your eyes_

_For you I would fly_

_At least I would try_

_For you I'll take_

_The last flight out_

The light was gone, and she was falling again, but black wings touched her shoulders.  Instinctively she folded them, cutting the slowness of her fall, and fell faster than he did, due to the added weight.  

She came beneath him, and caught him, unfolding her wings.  He continued to scream, and seeing an unfamiliar face with black wings reminded him of a demon, so he thrashed, trying to escape her. 

 "You idiot!" she hissed.  "I'm saving your life, and you'd rather fall and break your neck!"  Dilandau didn't answer, but continued to struggle.  

Ananda smiled, a plot in her mind.  She kissed him, deeply.  But neither were ready for what that kiss started.  When their lips met, they had exchanged a fiery feeling that wasn't passion.  Ananda felt with a sickening feeling that it had to do with the chant that had started when she had fallen, and her wings had appeared.  Like it or not, Ananda Kryos was now bonded to Dilandau, as she had jumped out to save him, and then kissed him after the chant.

One of the slayers drew her backwards.  "I'm sorry to pull you away, miss—but I need to know if you are really Kei Abernathy."  Kei's sorrowful eyes widened in surprise.  She enveloped the boy in a fierce hug.  "Chesta!"

Lifelong friends now kept their promise to meet again.

~

Aidana Celosia's eyes opened.  Her den of fire licked hungrily at her last meal.  It consumed the fur, but stopped at the skin, as Aidana had ordered it to.

_She closed her eyes, and felt out, not with her fiery arms, but with her mind._

_When she returned to herself, her lips smiled._

_"The first has bonded.  It will not be long now………"_

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long!  I just found what I'd had for this chap on paper, and I didn't like where I was going with it.  Now you meet two new characters!  Not exactly how I wanted them introduced, but I had to get Aidana's attention, you know.  Oh, and I really liked looking at the barbie doll (generation girl Tori Adams) so I modeled her after my mercenary.  You'll see more of her destructive power soon.  Oh, and when chap 5 comes, go back to this chap, as I'm having it be before this.


End file.
